


Illustration for Underwater Kiss

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Color, Fanart, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Illustration from nightwalker's fic Underwater Kiss.





	Illustration for Underwater Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).

[I LOVE THIS FIC and especially this visua](https://wannacreate.tumblr.com/post/172529548980/stevetony-18)l of steve:

> Water dripped on his face and he opened his eyes to see Steve leaning over him, an easy smile on his lips, his hair dripping wet from his swim.
> 
> “I thought we came out here to swim laps,” Steve said. The sun was illuminating him from behind and he looked like he was smoldering, like at any moment he’d catch fire.


End file.
